


Christmas time is here...

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, I tried ok, M/M, Multi, Short, Short & Sweet, like most of my stuff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: PJ spends his favorite time of year with his favorite boys





	Christmas time is here...

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i didn't post when promised, my life is a disaster tbh and my sense of time is wack. also i have been drifting in and out of inspo, and most of what i get is bts inspo?? and i just cant get into the dnp funk, so i just write about my favorite ot7 until it goes away. *face of despair* (btw if u guys ever wanted to see what i have written for bts, give me a shout and i might publish some??? who knows....)  
> anyways, here is this sad, short thing that i wrote, pls have it until i can get something longer and hopefully better out this week. finals have started, and starting tomorrow i have early release, and hopefully will have more time to write TuT lmao who am i kidding im such a mess help me.  
>  Kay

It was Christmas time. Finally.

PJ had been waiting a whole year for this to come again. It was his favorite holiday, time for family, friends, and eating obscene amounts of food with zero judgment. Dan and Phil were excited too, they decorated the house, using way too much tinsel and so many candles, PJ was pretty sure it was a fire hazard. They made cookies which always ended in a mess and someone being pinned to the couch as someone else licked frosting from their mouths. 

They watched christmas movies, all kinds, from the lame Hallmark ones, to the classics, they nestled in a pile of blankets with hot drinks and binged too many to be healthy. They visited family for pre-Christmas Day celebrations. They would be at PJ’s house for the big day, so they went to visit Dan and Phil’s families who spent their holidays together anyways. There was lots of pictures taken, more cookies made, calories consumed by the truckload.

Laughter was something PJ never got tired of, and this time of year was when it was always around. Phil came up with a new Christmas themed pun everyday and it was the highlight of the day whenever he told it, and he burst into a fit of giggles that made him glow. Dan always made a point to roll his eyes and then kiss his cheek. The best part was that he had them to share it with. He would never have imagined that he would get to enjoy his favorite time of year with people he loved like Dan and Phil. But here he was, being showered with love and adoration, being able to return it freely and wholeheartedly. 

It made his favorite time of year even more special.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked!!! leave a comment and a kudos, and follow me on Tumblr, @notalosechesterawinchester. 
> 
> my one year anniversary of being on AO3 is coming up in january, maybe i could do something special? leave a suggestion of what i could do in the comments. *vanna white hands* lol i act like i have a bunch of people reading my trash TuT   
> thanks to those who have been faithful and have been encouraging me to keep writing and to love what i do!   
> love u all <3 take care!   
>  Kay


End file.
